


Teeny Tiny Crush

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [24]
Category: Actor - Fandom, American Actor, Greys Anatomy, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Costars, Crushes, Ellen Interferes, F/M, Fake backstory, Friendship, OFC - Freeform, Reveal feelings, reader - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: : We get by with a little help from our friends





	Teeny Tiny Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Request - Jesse Williams imagine where you have feelings for eachother but get setted up by Ellen pompeo? X  
> greysanatomyimaginesworld

Ellen sat at the side of the soundstage and watched the scene she had just left continued to unfold. This season had been one of the best. The introduction of new characters had not only enhanced storylines but made for a better atmosphere on set as the cast gelled a lot more now certain troublemakers on set had been removed. One of the best things to come out of the new introductions was the love triangle story that had erupted chatter amongst fans as Jackson and Maggie faced a new threat, Camilla. Camilla was played by the gorgeous and talented Y/N. She was well liked amongst the cast particularly by a certain blue-eyed actor who had taken a shine to the young co-star. That was why the new storyline had taken off so well. It was because all the flirting and smittenness was real.

Of course, it wasn’t that simple.

To look at them you wouldn’t know what the problem was. They clicked right away. Jesse & Y/N were a great match, they were both smart, funny and gorgeous. He was one of the first ones to welcome her to the cast and make me feel like part of the team and since coming to the set she and he had spent so much time together. It was good. And there were moments when he looked at her, or they shared a joke that only they knew when she thought he liked her too. He knew she was single. But she wanted him to make the first move. She was ready for a new relationship but she didn’t want to rush him, he had not long since gotten out of a divorce. And he wanted to make a move but he couldn’t. This would be his first post-divorce relationship and it wouldn’t be as simple as dating used to be. After all, he didn’t just have to worry about him now, he had his kids to think of.

Ellen, of course, knew all of this. Jesse had been upfront with her about his feelings and though Y/N and she weren’t that close at this moment in time women’s intuition told her that Jesse’s feelings were reciprocated. She watched the two of them acting aside each side of a gurney putting on a completely convincing flirtatious act. As she listened to the scene she had rehearsed a thousand times she started to think. She knew they liked each other. She knew they would never act on it thus making them both miserable. She wanted to fix it. But how?

As the scene wrapped and the actors headed to their trailers or waited for the setting of the next scene Ellen rose and followed Y/N to where she was heading.

‘Hey Y/N wait up,’ she hollered jogging to catch up, ‘you okay?’  
‘Yeah I’m good,’Y/N replied with a smile as the two of them left the soundstage.  
‘Good scene today, huh?’ Ellen asked as a plan formulated in her mind.  
‘Yeah, you were really good.’  
‘Thanks,’ she said. Not allowing the conversation to take a turn she hadn’t planned Ellen continued, ‘fancy going for a drink or two tonight? I feel like we haven’t gotten to know each other enough.’  
‘Yeah,’ Y/N murmured thinking for a second before she said, ‘sure why not. Anywhere in mind?’  
‘There’s a bar near my place we usually go, it’s called Georgia’s, it’s alright.’  
‘Okay about 8?’  
‘Perfect,’ Ellen said with a coy smile before she left Y/N’s side and turned in the direction of Jesse’s trailer.

*knock knock*

The metal door swung open and Jesse stood there looking down with a smile as he said, ‘Hey El.’  
‘Hey Jess,’ she replied following Jesse as he beckoned her into the trailer after him and sat down.  
‘What’s up?’  
‘Not much,’ Ellen said perching on the chair arm, ‘just wondered if you wanted to come out tonight?’  
‘Doing what?’  
‘Just thought some of the cast could hit the bar, y’know weekend hang and that.’  
‘Sure…who’s coming?’  
‘Erm,’ Ellen faltered, ‘Justin, Camilla, Kevin, Y/N and a few others I’ve not roped in yet.’  
‘Sounds good,’ he said, ‘what time?’  
‘8ish?’  
‘Perfect, usual spot?’  
‘Of course,’ she said, ‘look I’ll leave you be, I’ve got stuff to do anyway. See you tonight.’  
‘See you then,’ Jesse smiled as Ellen exited, hiding a smirk.

The bar was busy. Really busy, it was Friday night after all and the hustle and bustle of the people were enough to get lost in. When Y/N arrived there wasn’t much room to move but she was able to push straight through the crowd to the bar. She couldn’t see Ellen around and so she hopped up on the bar stool and ordered a drink waiting for her to arrive. Keeping her head down, as to not draw the attention of boozy men who might try and hit on her, she stirred her drink with a straw and looked down at her phone, scrolling with her free hand. It was a few minutes before she felt a tap on the shoulder and turned expecting to see the beautiful blonde stood next to her but instead she was met by a stunning black man that made her heart race a little bit faster than before.

‘Hey,’ she said trying to hide the surprise in her tone.  
‘Hey,’ Jesse said completely nonplussed as if he expected her to be here before he waved at the bartender for a beer and sat down on the stool beside her, ‘you want another one?’  
‘Nah, I’m okay. I’m still finishing this,’ she said with a smile before sipping on her drink again. Feeling the alcohol course through her body she felt braver than normal and so didn’t stop herself blurting out, ‘what are you doing here?’  
She clapped her hand over her mouth afterwards realising how abrupt it had come out causing Jesse to chuckle and then say, ‘I was invited?’  
‘Oh,’ Y/N said, ‘I didn’t know Ellen was inviting other people…I thought it was just us. Me and her I mean.’  
‘Oh,’ Jesse said, ‘she said that a few of us were meeting up…maybe she just invited you first. I think it’s a group thing, y’know unwind after a long week on set.’

‘Makes sense. I must have just got mixed up,’ she said. From there the couple of them fell into a deep conversation though they couldn’t stop themselves from checking the time every now and then. As half an hour passed and then an hour the two of them felt doubts begin to creep up until finally, Jesse said, ‘This is weird right?’  
‘Um…a little, where is everyone?’  
‘I don’t know, I’ll ring Ellen. Surely they shouldn’t be this late,’ he said as he picked his phone up off of the bar and dialled Ellen’s number.’  
It didn’t pick up but instead went straight to voicemail as Y/N listened to Jesse leave a brief message. Not two seconds after he placed his phone back down there was a ping and a message from Ellen.

‘Hey guys. Sorry for the no-show something came up. It’s just you two tonight.

Have fun ;) xo’

The two of them looked at it for a moment before gazing at each other before Jesse sighed and said, ‘I should’ve known.’  
‘What?’  
‘Nothing…’ he faltered, ‘El just flakes a lot that’s all.’  
‘But what about everyone else? Surely they don’t…’ she trailed off before she whispered, ‘you don’t think they did this on purpose?’  
Jesse looked at her confused before he said annoyed, ‘of course this was a setup, God, I should’ve known Ellen couldn’t be trusted with anything.’  
‘Wait what?’ Y/N said, a slight smile on her face as Jesse looked caught out and tried to backtrack over his exclamation.  
‘….nothing, nothing. It’s just nevermind.’  
‘Oh C'mon! Tell me,’ Y/N said tugging on his sleeve with a beaming smile, ‘you know you want to.’  
‘Okay,’ he said taking a deep breath and a quick sip on his beer before he looked straight ahead, avoiding her gaze, ‘Ellen might have set it up for only us two to be at the bar because I might have a tiny, teeny crush on you.’  
‘What?’ she said not quite catching the end as his voice dropped so low it was almost unintelligible.  
‘I might have a teeny tiny crush on you, okay?’

‘Really?’ she said dropping the smile and looking away from him, ‘well it was very nice for Ellen to set us up. And really I understand I do-’  
‘It’s alright,’ Jesse sighed, ‘I get it if you don’t feel the same and Ellen shouldn’t have done this. She shouldn’t have interfered.’  
‘No, no, no,’ she said as he started to dole out his tab onto the bar and move from the chair, ‘she should have!’  
‘Why?’ he asked perplexed.  
‘Because I may have a teeny tiny crush on you too.’


End file.
